powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes
is the fifty-second and final episode of ''Battle Fever J. It is the final episode of the three-episode endgame arc. Synopsis A series of bizarre occurrences leads Battle Fever on an investigation where they finally come face to face with Satan Egos, leading to an ultimate showdown of the world heroes and the secret society. Plot With Hedder destroyed, Satan Egos vows to use his final strategy. First, he creates an earthquake machine that begins to wreak havoc on Japan. While Kyosuke and Shiro are investigating, a mysterious woman named Ichijoji Ayako requests a clandestine rendezvous. Masao meets her in the park, and she shows his photographs of Egos headquarters and the earthquake machine, offering to sell a map to its location for 1 billion yen. When they go to make the exchange, Egos attacks, and they determine that the woman is really Salomé in disguise. In the hospital, Salomé claims that Egos is going to cause a massive earthquake to destroy all of Japan, and that she wanted to escape with her life to South America. She hands over a microfilm hidden in her tooth that leads Battle Fever to Egos Headquarters. After battling their way in, they meet Satan Egos face-to-face for the first time. It turns out to be a trap, as his final strategy is to force Battle Fever into the Monster Making Capsule, and turn them into the ultimate kaijin. Just before they melt away, they destroy the heart of the Monster Making Capsule and are freed. Satan Egos leaves, destroying the Egos headquarters (and crushing Salomé). Ouside, he begins to use all his power to unleash Armageddon. Battle Fever uses the Battle Fever Robo with all of their power to finally destroy him once and for all. Finally triumphant, they ride off into the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Egos Monster Capsule(Voice): *Masaru's friend: , Stunt Actors * Battle Japan: Kazuo Niibori * Battle Cossack: Hirofumi Koga * Battle France: Haruhiko Hashimoto * Battle Kenya: Tsutomu Kitagawa * Miss America: Eiko Onodera Notes *This is the final appearance of four of the five remaining Battle Fever members. Shirou Akebono will appear once again in Gokaiger. **Strangely, Kenji Ohba, Akebono's actor, actually appears the very next week after the end of BFJ, but at a completely different character, becoming the first Sentai actor to achieve this accomplishment. **Daisuke Ban (Makoto Jin) will have notable guest appearances in episode 11 of Maskman and the first two episodes of Liveman. **Narimitsu Kurachi (Kyosuke Shida) will appear in episode 29 of Denziman. **Stock footage of Kouki Tanioka (Masao Den) will be used for Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **This is the final Sentai Appearance for Nahomi Hagi (Maria Nagisa). *The final shot of the series is the shot from the ending, "Yuusha ga Iku", with Battle Fever seen riding off on horseback into the distance; since this is the original version of the shot, this allows for a tiny cameo of both Kensaku Shiraishi and Diane Martin in the final episode. DVD releases Battle Fever J Volume 5 features episodes 44-52. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bfj.html References Category:Battle Fever J Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara